


Born to be Together. -Larry/Narry-

by xhazzybearx1415



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:12:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3582405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhazzybearx1415/pseuds/xhazzybearx1415





	1. Chapter 1

Harry's POV  
It's been four years since Louis went with my dad after my parents divorce. And hell I would be lying if I said it hasn't been easy... After he-no, they- left I started self harming, and then the bulling started. Mum's barely been able to keep this shitty apartment we have now, and it's all because of my fucking drunk excuse of a father.

I was sitting on my bed texting Niall, my boyfriend. (YES I'M GAY!)  
To: Nialler  
Heyyy sexy irish boy guess wat?

From: Nialler  
Wat sexy curls?

To: Nialler  
I've got a birthday surprise for  
u tommorow... :) Give it 2 u tmrow... Nightie Night Xx Haz

From: Nailler  
Ohhhhh! YAY! Nightie night <3

To: Nialler  
<3  
The Next Morning...  
"Harry wake up! Nialls here!" Mum called from the kitchen.  
"SHIT!" I yelled quickly getting dressed, combing my hair, brushing my teeth, and hopping downstairs to give Mum a quick kiss before leaving. Niall waited for me outside... "So where's that surprise of mine?" he asked cheekily. "Ah, ah, ah.... You wait" I murmured pecking his lips and held his hand while we walked to school. It was only a couple of minutes from my apartment to school, so we walked it.

"Faggots!" Ryan, my bully, and his gang of dumbasses yelled at us... "Oh fuck off!" Niall yelled back, placing his hand on my back, ushering me forward... "Okay...." I sighed. "Here goes it then," I murmured grabbing a small wrapped gift out of my backpack... Niall grinned in anticipation. "Go on, open it!" I exclaimed gleefully. Of course I spent all my money working at the bakery to get him this, but I'm not telling him that!

"A new phone!" Niall squealed. "Yeah, yours was getting kind of old so I got you the new thing," I sighed in relief. "but you like it right?" I asked rejection clear on my mind... "Of course!" Niall murmured pulling me to kiss him greedily... "Why wouldn't I...." he murmured in my ear.... I shuddered slightly mumbling, "No... Idea," 

"Let's get going, don't want to be late do we?" Niall said yanking me by the hand to English class.

 

The rest of the school day consist of taunting, class, "Faggot!", class, and being punched in the gut. Ryan was the worst of the whole group when it comes to beating up someone... By the time school was over I was really depressed..."Harry!" I heard a familiar voice yell... I looked up to find my brother.... Louis..... I ran to him hugging him sooo tightly, tears streaming down my face. "Louis!!" I sighed "I've missed you so, so much!"

"Me too kiddo, me too" he murmured

A/N: So..... Here it is guys.... first chapter!!!! I hope you guys liked it so far... :D It's short AF though.... SRRY!  
My Wattpad: xhazzalovesboobearx  
My Quotev:LukexAshton5SOS


	2. Chapter 2

Harry's POV

"Wait Lou, what are you doing here?" I asked, trying not to pry him as we walked down the sidewalk towards my apartment. "Well it appears that I need a job because my- our- Dad kicked me out of the house, and I need a place to stay, basically." Louis said irritatedly.

"You know, you could always stay at me and Mum's place? Sure, it's a little run down, but I'm sure it would work...." I offer him politely; leaving out the fact that Mum is working her arse off to even keep the place. "Umm... I don't know, I wouldn't want to intrude Mum or your privacy," Louis hesitated, "but if you're sure she wouldn't mind..."

"Of course she wouldn't mind! Are you kidding me? She would let you cool, if you wanted, and let's face it your terrible!!" I laugh at my terrible attempt at a joke.

"Well I actually need at job, I actually want to be a teacher, you wouldn't mind it I was a teacher at you school would you?" Louis ask. "Umm, I guess that'd be kinda cool..." I mutter....

He won't find out about me being gay, he won't!

When we finally reach the apartment, I'm actually a little shy to let him in... and once I do I'm sure he'll wnat to leave immediately.. "Sorry I know it's a shitty place..." I say bowing my head, but of course being the nice person he is, he just , replies with "Nah, it's alright."By the time Mum gets home from work I've already went upstairs to cut myself telling Louis, "I need to take a shower before Mum gets home," the funny matter is he actually believed me! Mum was ecstatic that Louis was here she practically jumped into his lap, from where he was sitting on the couch. "Oh Boobear!!! I've missed you!!! Wait, why are you here? Did your father kick you out?" She asks frantically. "Ummm," Louis says sheepishly, "Yeah..."

"Oh, that selfish son of a-"

"MUM!" I yell "Language!"

"Like your any better Harold, you swear like a sailor!" Mum says flipping her hair over her shoulder. in a huff, and walking out the room to make dinner.

 

Louis' POV

Being back has been great! Mum's already printed out the job application, and has called Harry's school to make sure they will be expecting me the following Monday of next week. Mum's at work, and Harry's at school, which actually he should be home any minute if my timing is correct. I figure I'd better go to the loo before Harry gets here, so then I can spend more time with him. I walk into the bathroom, and lock the door. I'm doing all of my business, when I here the front door open.. I'd better hurry.... "Louis?" Harry calls.... Harry obviously didn't wait for my answer because he then says "NIall he's not here we have a couple minutes.."

What the fuck does that mean?

I creep into the hallway, peeking into the living room. HOLY SHIT!

That "NIall" kid is straddling Harry and kissing his neck..... Harry moans when Niall, who now I don't like, starts rubbing Harry's crotch over his jeans.

HARRY"S GAY?!?!?! WHAT THE FUCK!

 

A/N: So here is Chapter 2, my lovelys, hope you guys enjoyed it!! :D I'll update the next chapter when I can....  
My Wattpad:xhazzalovesboobearx  
My Quotev: LukexAshton5SOS


End file.
